Terminate project Alice? Yeah, I don't think so
by Carla Radames
Summary: Alice finds another way to get the scarab off of Jill's chest.


**Alice is by far the worst oc ever created. I am quite annoyed at myself for writing this, but I did use to like the films way back when they first started coming out its the reason I got into the games unfortunately. So over the years I started to love the games more than the the live action films. Sienna was the perfect looking Jill and that's what mattered most, as her personality was right on point with the RE3R Jill. Seriously hate that game and what they've done to my dear sweet Jill.**

* * *

Alice looked down on Jill, though there was not much else she could do. The woman she once knew had now been turned against her and used under Umbrella's control. Alice knew there was no reasoning with her. The scarab on Jill's chest told her so.

"I need to get that off her," Alice thought to herself, reaching out to grab the thing in all hopes of bringing her friend back around.

Jill paid no mind as Alice's cold fingertips touched upon her chest, she was far too busy being distracted with scalping the woman under the Red Queens orders. Alice took this opportunity to wrap her fingers around the metallic metal and pull. Much to her dismay, the thing was not budging. It instead flashed brightly, showing the umbrella logo in Jill's eyes once again.

"Terminate Project Alice!" the Red Queen demanded.

Jill's lip curled into a smirk.

"Plan B," Alice now thought, trying to think of something on the spot (well in mid air to be exact).

Jill pushed her further back, thus panicking the woman into thinking faster.

"Think, think," she forced herself, until something came to mind. "Alright, Jill, we'll do this my way."

Jill didn't seem to have acknowledged the last part.

"See how you terminate me now," Alice thought as she reached out for the scarab again.

"What makes you think you can take it, you tried once." Jill questioned, wondering why she was going for the device once again.

"I'm not after that," Alice smirked as she let her fingers brush up against Jill's breast.

Jill glared at her before lowering her gaze to her chest.

"Thought you might like that," Alice teased.

Jill raised her head once again, this time bringing her free hand up as well to deliver a stinging backhand to Alice's face. Her eyes now flashing furiously in response.

"Seems I hit a nerve," Alice smirked.

However, the smirk soon turned to shock as she was pulled away and slammed harshly to the icy floor. The wind getting completely taken from her lungs. Jill now straddled her as Alice now took the time to recover, she glanced over at Rain who was still fighting strong against Leon and Luther.

"Good," she thought, glad to not have to deal with the other woman as well.

Jill delivered a good punch to her gut, getting her attention back on her. Alice gasped at the sudden assault.

"Don't take your eyes off me again!" Jill calmly warned her.

Alice couldn't help but laugh after her recovery.

"Ah, Jill, I've missed you so much."

Jill cocked her head slightly, brows furrowed. Alice once again used Jill's confusion to her advantage, raising her knee quickly and sharply between Jill's legs. There was only a split second of recoil, but that was all she needed to take the woman and flip them both over.

"How do you like that?" Alice asked teasingly, pinning Jill's hands above her head.

Jill glared up at her and Alice knew there was only so much time to seduce her into submission. The woman was more powerful than she was when they first met, but Alice knew that was because of the scarab pumping its venom into her.

"I will kill you!" Jill threatened, still looking quite calm about what was unfolding

Alice shook her head. "Oh, I don't think that'll happen anytime soon."

Jill turned to look over at Rain, seeing her companion making short work of the two men. Alice lowered her hand between Jill's legs and gave a gentle stroke. She felt Jill move, but only by a fraction, though it was something. She'd at least got her to look at her again.

"I'm doing this for your own g..."

Before she could finish off her sentence, she now found herself flying through the air. She landed rather harshly yet again, now looking up to see Rain standing over Jill like an overprotective mother watching over her young.

"I never took you for the jealous husband," Alice smirked as she pulled herself to her feet, wincing slightly at the pain in her arm with landing on it.

Rain snarled ready to charge at her, but Jill put a hand on her shoulder to hold her back. "Kill those two before you kill her."

Alice gave an amused snort as Rain turned to head back to kill the pair. Jill picked up her spear once again and ran at Alice, who dodged most of her attacks. She managed to get a few licks in herself before meeting the icy floor once again. The spear was discarded as Jill straddled her again, raining down blows upon her. Alice blocked most with her arm, while her free hand wormed it's way into Jill's suit.

Jill faltered slightly when Alice's hand touched upon her breast. "Must terminate...Alice."

Alice looked to the scarab on Jill's chest. It seemed to be glowing furiously. Alice knew it was desperately fighting to keep control of its host, but if Alice kept up she may just be able to separate the two.

"Term...inate...ah..."

"Come on, Jill." Alice encouraged, still giving Jill's breast a good fondling the best she could in the tightness of the suit.

Jill's eyes flashed the Umbrella logo once again, her orders still demanded to her.

"Kill Alice!" the Red Queen ordered.

Alice knew it was hard to fight against Umbrella, so she gave Jill the help she needed, her free hand now between the woman's legs giving gentle strokes.

"T...Terminate..." Jill faulted, eyes slowly closing.

Alice could now plainly see the scarabs glow growing rather dull.

"Come on now, Jill." Alice continued, giving her breast a squeeze. "Come back to me."

Jill's eyes snapped open, her pupils widening then going back to normal. Alice knew she'd done it and quickly tore the scarab from Jill's chest, throwing it as far away as she could. The thing bounced until coming to a stop on its back, its legs working furiously before stopping altogether. Jill then collapsed on top of her shaking slightly. Alice held onto her until she finally came around.

"Jill, you alright?" Alice asked, giving her back a soothing rub.

Jill sat up after a moment, taking in her surroundings. She seemed to be a little confused over where she was.

"How you feeling?" Alice asked, just as the woman turned to give her yet another stinging slap across the face again before getting to her feet.

"What was that for?" Alice asked in surprise, rubbing the reddening mark.

Jill looked down on her with a glare.

"For leaving me with her," she now nodded over in Rain's direction. "Oh, and by the way, Rain was better."

Alice frowned as she pulled herself to her feet.

"Well at least it makes it better for me to take her down then."

Jill smirked as she stepped aside. "Knock yourself out."

Alice turned with a smile. "Thanks for the support," she now sighed as she ran at Rain.


End file.
